


Partners in Crime

by FrivolousSuits



Series: The Scott-Specter Partnership [2]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Harvey admits he's hopelessly in love with Mike, and Scottie takes matters with Donna into her own hands.





	Partners in Crime

Harvey hangs on at Zane Specter Litt, where things go drastically wrong on a weekly basis. Scottie offered to talk when things went wrong. Every week he takes her up on it.

“Wheeler. Jesus, that’s an accurate name,” Scottie comments. She’s perched on one of the high top chairs at his kitchen counter, dressed in a button-down shirt and pencil skirt, her hair knotted neatly in a chignon, a wine glass in her hand.

“I don’t know who she thinks she is,” Harvey answers with a vigorous nod, chopping tomatoes under her watchful eye; at his request she’s been training him to cook things even without a grill during their weekly nights in. “And then Donna got threatened and started staking her claim on me.”

“Again?”

“Again, and that wasn’t even the worst of it.”

“Oh god, how does this get worse?”

“Louis came to me–”

“Should have known.”

“– and he said that he’s currently very happy with his love life, and he’s concerned that I’m not.”

Scottie takes a large gulp of red wine. “Was he hitting on you?”

Harvey considers the question with a thoughtful tilt of his head. “Not this time.”

Scottie raises an eyebrow.

“Anyway,” he continues, “he accused me of having the lovelorn air of Duke Orsino, and recommended that, if my love was in sight, I should seize the chance to be happy like him.”

Scottie stays silent for a moment before observing, “Those tomato chunks are too big.”

Harvey sighs. “You don’t think I’m stuck on you, do you?”

“No, I would have definitely picked up on it before now. And before you jump down my throat,” she adds, “I’m not accusing of you of secretly pining for Donna, either. But.”

“But.”

“But you are touchier about romance than usual, so I've gotta wonder.” After a moment, she says, “Are you still sad about Paula?”

“No.”

He falls silent, but there’s a confession brewing there and Scottie waits him out.

“Mike,” he finally says.

She slaps a hand down on the table, startling him, and then starts laughing. “Oh my god.”

“What?” he demands.

“That makes so much sense!”

“. . . What.”

“You literally broke up with me for him,” she says, words speeding up as it all falls into place. “And I called it, I said he was your date. I mean, I didn’t call it, but I’m going to say I did!” He looks at her in bewilderment, and she schools her face back into a more sympathetic expression. “Also I’m very sorry your true love is straight and in Seattle.”

He cracks a smile at that. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me,” she replies immediately. “I’m sorry, I mean you ‘care’ about me.”

He rolls his eyes, now trying and failing to suppress his laughter, when there’s a sharp knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?”

“I didn’t think so.”

He puts his knife down on his cutting board, and Scottie gets up to take over the chopping. When he reaches the door and opens it, his smile vanishes. “Donna.”

“Harvey, we need to talk.”

“In person?”

“It’s personal.”

“And what are we talking about?” he says warily.

“About us.”

“Donna–”

“We can’t keep running from our feelings forever,” she interrupts.

“You’re assuming there are feelings, and that’s not the case.”

“Harvey,” she says, her voice low and urgent, “if you keep denying what we have, you’re just going to end up alone–”

“Hi, Donna!” Scottie suddenly appears beside Harvey, now wearing only her long shirt, her hair down and mussed. “Harvey,” she says, slipping one arm around his waist, “am I infringing on a business meeting?”

Donna stares as Scottie looks back and forth between them, her expression utterly guileless.

“No,” Harvey says, recovering quickly and throwing his own arm around her, “I think we’ve got what we need.” He turns back to Donna with a meaningful look.

“Right.” It’s a testament to Donna’s acting abilities that she covers only a second later. “Right, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Scottie chirps.

Harvey smoothly shuts the door, and the two of them make it back to the kitchen before they burst out laughing.

“I did not need rescuing!”

As she puts her skirt and shoes back on, Scottie says, “You mean, ‘Thank you for your help, Scottie.’”

“. . . Thank you for your help, Scottie.”

She flashes him a grin. “You may be pining hopelessly, but it’s not after her and she should stop assuming it is.” After a moment of consideration, she adds, “I look forward to seeing how she breaks us up.”

With a roll of his eyes Harvey returns to cooking, while Scottie grabs her purse.

“Heading out?”

“I’ll be back soon,” she replies, “with special supplies.”

“What supplies?”

“Harvey, right now you’re grieving because you got dumped by a guy you never even got to date.”

“Ben and Jerry’s.”

She gives him a sweet, if lopsided, smile. “Nothing less would do.”


End file.
